End of the Line
by 4getregret
Summary: Luffy is stranded on Raftel, with most of his nakama dead. But he is not through. Not until he finds One Piece. Character Deaths. Slight LuNa. Oneshot


**Genre:** Angst

**Summary:** Luffy is stranded on Raftel, with most of his nakama dead. But he is not through. Not until he finds One Piece. Character Deaths. Slight LuNa. Oneshot.

**A/N:** Only part one is Luffy's POV. The rest is from no one's POV.

**End of the Line**

Darkness. Pitch-black. Nothing. I reach out with my hands, only to grasp at thin air. I call out all the names I can remember…all the names of the people I loved. _Zoro! Nami! Usopp! Sanji! Chopper! Robin! Shanks! Makino! _Nothing. Not a sound. I know it is worthless calling for Franky, because I saw him killed with my very eyes…

_-Flashback-_

_The Going Merry was rocking wildly back and forth, flames spouting from the sides. Luffy was running around frantically, trying to put the flames out. But nothing worked. They blew on them, poured water on it, and even threw things at it. But nothing worked._

"_Captain! Look out!" Luffy heard Franky call out. He turned around, and saw a ball of flaming inferno rush at his head. Instead of hitting him however, Frank took the hit, right to the chest. "Captain…I'm sorry." Franky slowly said as the flames slowly engulfed his body. Luffy then felt something really hard and heavy hit his head, and his vision went black._

_-End Flashback-_

I touch the side of my head, wondering what hit me. But the only thing I feel is dried blood. Wait! I hear…the crashing of waves onto a shore. I feel…the rocky sand beneath my body. My body…cold. Unmoving. Devoid of life. Am I dead? No. I can't be dead. Not until I become king of the pirates.

I stand up, only to fall down. I open my eyes, only to see the sea, red with blood. The blood of my nakama. I feel tears welling up in my eyes. I see the burning wreckage of the Going Merry in the distance. How I ended up here, I do not know. I stand up again, steadying myself. I then look behind me, gazing at the island. Now I remember where I am. I am at Raftel. And I am all alone. Or so I think...

--------

"Luffy?" Luffy turned around to find Nami.

"Nami…" Luffy said, looking at her, cold, defenseless, lying on the sand. "Nami, don't worry. We'll make it out of here alive. I promise." Luffy told her, gladly accepting the fact that she was alive.

"I'll hold you to that promise." She said, standing up.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Luffy asked her. She slowly nodded her head, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Sanji…Usopp…They both died after you went unconscious." Luffy heard no more after that. Not realizing it, she continued to talk. "They died the same way Franky did… and Sanji…" She sobbed. "…died to protect me." She fell to her knees again, crying into them. "It was horrible!" She continued to cry, and Luffy stood there, motionless. "Why!?"

"I no longer have the right to call myself a captain." Nami looked up at him in disbelief. She slowly shook her head.

"Not until we find One Piece. Then they would have all died for nothing." She stood up once again. "Please, Luffy. For their sake." Luffy looked at her.

"Nami…ok. For them." He looked up at the huge mountain in the middle of the island, gazing at its cruelness. He knew that somewhere up there, One Piece was hidden. He was so close. Looking at each other, they slowly began the long hike up to the mountain.

--------

"…I think this is it." Nami said, punching softly on a part of the mountain. "I think this is where the treasure is." Luffy readied himself.

"Stand back." He said. "Gomu gomu no…BAZOOKA!!!" He screamed, pulling back his arms and letting them fly into the rock at full force. The part of the mountain shattered, leaving an empty and dark walkway. "Let's go." He calmly said, walking in. Nami followed.

After walking for a while, Nami spied a few torches on the sides of the rocky walls. She pulled one out. "Just in case." She said. Luffy nodded, and they continued to walk.

After what felt like hours, Nami spied something… "Luffy! Look!" She yelled, ignoring the fact that he was right next to her. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. They ran for it, overjoyed.

_A few more seconds, and I'll be the King of the Pirates!_ Luffy thought. _Guys…my nakama…you will not have died in vain. _They emerged out of the dark corridor into a bright and shining room. There were mountains of gold everywhere. This was it. One Piece. Nami hopped up onto one of the mounds of gold, grabbing a magnificent looking crown. However she had to struggle to pull it out, then all of a sudden…

_Pop!_

She went flying off the mound, Luffy being able to catch her. Nami was shocked to find out that there was a skull that already had the crown on. "Weird…" Luffy said, turning to the highest mound of gold. He climbed to the top, and found a note. He read it out loud.

_Dear new King of the Pirates,_

_Gold was not my only treasure. As you will soon see, these mountains of gold and jewels are also accompanied by bones and skulls. These were the bones of my nakama, my other treasure. My first mate, Davy, has his skull underneath my most prized possession: My crown.-_

Nami gulped at this. Luffy continued to read.

_-May you put your treasures here as well. And remember:_

_One Piece is what **you** treasure the most._

_Signed,_

_Gol D. Roger_

_King of the Pirates._

He then took a pen that was next to the note, and he knew what to do. Under Gold Roger's name, he wrote:

_Monkey D. Luffy_

_The Second King of the Pirates_

He turned around to see Nami, on a heap of gold, her eyes struggling to keep themselves open. "Nami!" He yelled, running over to her.

"Luffy…I don't know why…but I feel…cold. Luffy…I think I'm going to die."

"No! WHY!?"

"My body…has taken too much…Luffy…thank you…for everything." She said, closing her eyes. Luffy shook his head, tears running down his face. She was dead, and he never got to tell her that he loved her. He slowly lifted his head, turning to look at a large door.

"I know what's behind there. It's something that I have never been afraid of." He said, walking up to the door, reaching his hand out for the knob. "And I'm still not afraid!" He yelled, turning the knob and opening the door. The door shot out a blinding light, and Monkey D. Luffy was never heard of again.

Now that may have been the end of the line for Luffy alive, but he had many more adventures. He could do anything he wanted to, since he was with what **he** treasured most…

…he was with his nakama.

_-owari-_


End file.
